


A Dog Called Burton

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and a little pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog Called Burton

**Author's Note:**

> For Eileen

## A Dog Called Burton

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: I must confess, while I do not own Jim and Blair, I do own a dog named Burton. :)

* * *

A Dog Named Burton  
By J. M. Griffin 

Hey, Jim. 

Hey what, babe? 

Let's get a dog and name it Burton. 

Why a dog? We'd don't have time for a dog. And why would it have to be named Burton? 

Cause every time we told people its name we could say, "After the explorer, not the actor." It'd be cool. 

And why, I repeat, do we need a dog? 

Cause a dog would lick my toes. 

I'll lick your toes, Chief. 

Or we could get a cat and call it Panther 

A cat would not lick your toes. 

Well, ya never know, but then again, I have you for that. 

We could get a cat and name it Chief. 

You're allergic to cats. 

Yes, but... 

Sides, your computer at work is already called Chief. The other day Megan borrowed your computer and it took her ten minutes to figure out your "Chief" label was really the one for "My Computer." 

Yeah, well, good thing nobody except you fools with your computer at the U or you'd have to change the label from "Big Guy" back to "Internet Service Provider" 

Hey, it's my quickest connection to you while we're both at work. I like it that way. 

You like me anyway you can get me. 

True. 

When I was a kid we had a dog named Max. 

Oh Jim, everybody in the suburbs has or once had a dog named Max, how yuppie. 

Yeah, but this one was a female. Her real name was Maximilia; my mom named her. 

Maximilia, cool. Okay, so how about we get a grey cat and name it Cascade? 

Or a husky named Wolfie. 

Just Wolf, Wolfie is too cutesy for a husky. We wouldn't want to give it a complex. 

Blair, you don't really want a dog, do you? It's just that I don't think we have the right set-up for a dog in the loft. I mean, maybe someday, but not now, okay? 

Oh, all right. It was just a thought. Sides, like you said, I have you to lick my toes. 

Damn straight you do... 

Jim! Oh, wow, yeah, like that, ummmmm yeeessss. Ummmmmmm. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
